


Never Play with Food too Long

by brightsun_and_darkmidnight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Soul Eater - Freeform, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsun_and_darkmidnight/pseuds/brightsun_and_darkmidnight
Summary: Imagine being a soul eater. Souls have different flavors according to the emotion the victim has towards you. Your favorite is love so you woo every victim. But if you fall in love with someone, that person has control over you.Loki knows what you are, plays with you in attempts to control you but he ends up falling for you.You continue (with or without knowing of his knowledge) nurturing the relationship because the more he feels the sweeter he will taste. Imagine you fall for him because he actually woos you…
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Never Play with Food too Long

I just finished my last meal.

Thankfully love and sex tend to go hand and hand so I have been well satisfied. I looked over the ring before adding it carelessly to my collection. A lock box with dozens of engagement rings, I shut it with an annoyed sigh. This game was over but a smile pulled at my lips as my eyes caught my appearance.

Beautiful with a special glow to the skin. I never look sickly just a normal Midgardian at my most hungry state. However, after a good meal I look like a goddess. With my magic I fixed my dark cherry red hair into loose curls, makeup up with smokey eyes and maroon lip stick. I wore long sleeved mini dress and leggings with of course, heels. My black stiletto nails glimmered in the light. With a once over I was satisfied and had a feeling I was going to get a good catch tonight.

I looked around the city for a little broken heart that needed some mending. I was about to just go to the usual same bars for groups drinking their sorrows away. There is always someone there who needs a little affection. I just wanted something...different, challenging.

Then I sensed it, a heart yearning for acceptance in such a large amounts my hunger spiked with excitement.

There was a big blonde getting pictures with others and a breath taking beauty of pale skin and dark hair. I went to him with a smile of my plan pulling together. He was familiar and I swore I knew him. I kept walking to him and when he said "hi" to a woman passing by him with a weird look. I felt his energy dip even more.

I cheerfully said "Hello" while holding up my phone. 

He gave me an odd look but I felt his energy rise in excitement.

"Loki right?"

"Yes." He smiled with charm, "you want a picture?"

"With your number too." I winked at him and received a bigger smile. I got close to him and I was glad when he pulled me to him as well. I held the phone up and clicked pictures. He let me go and I choose the best one to show to him. "Do you like this one?"

The cocky smile excited me. "So much you are going to have to send it to me."

I gave him a coy smile. "Then I need your number good looking."

I got his number with a little heart, marking him as my next target in my contacts.

"Are you busy now or would you like to go somewhere?"

Loki's eyes went to Thor walking away with a few people. "I am free to do what you want."

I grabbed his offered arm. "Lets go to this cafe, only a block away, they have the best drink selection."

"Sounds good Darling."

We went to the cafe. Had a good drink. The conversation was nice and about how he loved to read. His energy was making me hungry but I held off because this was going to be so much better in a few days.

We agreed to meet at the cafe for a few days and then he took me to a nice dinner. Then more nice dinners followed with little gifts a month later. He was starting to put off so much delicious energy I could absorb it like a refreshing drink. He was the most delicious sweet energy I ever came in contact and each passing day he got even better. 

Loki was unique and I have never experienced anything like him. Flowers and chocolate for most of the dates. Sometimes a new piece of jewelry but every date he showered me with compliments. He was always a gentleman, opening doors and offering me his arm to walk.

It was another date night and we were in my place still since he was picking me up.

"Hello Darling. You look absolutely stunning."

"You are the stunning one. I can't help but appreciate how put together you are all the time." My eyes went over his form.

I gave him a kiss and sipped on his energy. It made me eager for more but I wanted to wait. His amount of energy kept me satisfied and kept my appearance glowing.

Loki had a dazed look to his eyes for a moment. "Your kisses are always breath taking."

I teased, "Am I the best you have ever kissed?"

Loki smiled. "You are the only one I will ever want. There is something about you that draws me in."

I gave him a smile back and gazed into his eyes. "Something keeps me with you as well."

Of course there was a charming smile. "My dashing good looks?"

I got closer to him and hugged him as I whispered in his ear. "No Loki. Its how much you care about me." Then I laughed lightly to ease his insecurities, "your appearance is very satisfactory."

Loki held me tight to him. "I love you."

A grin took place on my face in a victory. Then I nuzzled into his neck then up to his face. I talked into the kiss. "Let me show you how much you mean to me."

I pulled his tie to me as I kissed him. My hands went to his shoulders to ease his jacket down as he unbuttoned the front. His hands went to my hips to pull me onto his lap. 

His mouth was skilled as it worked along my neck. His hand went under my dress and slowly rose to my inner thighs. I moaned once his fingers gently stroked my heat. His mouth worked agonizingly slow as his hand but it felt so good. Not many meals took their time due to the crazy love instincts flooding their minds. This was a nice change and how much sweeter he became, I let him take his time.

I was a panting mess after the first mind blowing orgasm from his finger alone.

I felt as if I made it to the holy golden gates when his tongue got involved.

I called out his name in ecstasy as he kept a continuous wave of pleasure all over my body.

Once he finally connected to me it was nothing I have ever experienced. He was so delightful and I swore I have never tasted a meal better than this. No one put off this much affectionate energy. 

The way his hips rolled against mine, his lips attached to my neck and hands holding mine had me moaning like it was the only sound I ever known.

"Loki, kiss me. Please kiss me!"

His lips travelled to my face and I was upset this wonderful hunt was coming to an end.

"Say you love me."

I almost said the words.

No. I was in denial because there is no way it was possible. 

This was dangerous now.

I moaned as his hips started to get erratic. 

I turned us over and began to ride him. As I went to kiss him he turned his head.

I kissed along his neck and begged. 

"Please kiss me. I need it."

Loki smiled with a side glance to me. Then that cocky smile… "so you can drink my soul?"

I paused, no, I froze in place. 

Loki got on top again. "I knew all along. And now you are all mine."

"Thats not possible." A strained moan left me as he worked my body to another completion. The words right on the tip of my tongue but I kept asking for a kiss. I needed to have his soul before I admitted it. 

Why was Love my favorite flavor? It couldn't be fear? Being scared was known to be the easiest flavor. I feared nothing but this moment. I lost control of myself because I played with my food too long. 

Would it be so bad to have a master? 

Loki husked in my ear. "Say it."

He pushed me over the edge again and I screamed my defeat. "I love you!"

Loki's satisfaction was groaned in my ear as I felt full from his own ending.

I panted for a while as my control went to Loki. Now I was his to do whatever he needed.

Loki rolled to the side and I followed to lay on his chest. His heart and mine beat the same. Our life forces mixed together and both at his control.

I was worried he wouldn't let me but I stated the obvious. "Loki. I still need to eat…"

"I know but atleast I will know I am the only one you will ever love." He kissed my head, "I know I have plenty for you to live off of. Say you love me."

I smiled as I said the words and his energy flared. "I could get used to this."


End file.
